


Puppy love

by iSpiritual



Series: Silence verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Deaf Character, Deaf Reader, F/M, Feelings of Loneliness, Fluff, Get Sam a dog 2k18, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: Dean and Sam spend more time away from the bunker than they spend actually being there; there had been an increase of supernatural activity across the country with no explanation.After being attacked by the werewolf Dean won't risk taking you and you're left behind.You start feeling down and alone.Dean adopts a new friend for you.





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Sign language

You’ve started feeling incredibly lonely recently.

Dean and Sam are spending more time away from the bunker than ever before always being torn away due to the demands of the world.  There is always a new hunt and with everyone that passes the further they must travel and the more time they spend away.

It’s difficult but you don’t complain.

After the escapade with the werewolf Dean will no longer let you come along for the ride; the werewolf had taken almost taken something from him that night and he never wanted to experience that feeling again.

You just want to go outside, take a trip in Baby and feel the vibrations of the music through the tips of your fingers.

It’s not something that you can ask for, not yet away. Dean is fair to stressed and asking him will result in an argument; you don’t want the time you spend with him be tense. So, for now you just must grin and bare it for a little while longer.

When Dean texts to say that they’re on their way back you can’t stop the giddiness that bubbles inside of you. You set yourself to work making dinner, for Dean you’re making burgers and fries topped with cheese and bacon bits and for Sam a Caesar salad with grilled chicken.

First to come through the door is Sam who wraps his arms around you; thankfully he doesn’t have a scratch on him. ‘’ _Dean is in the garage unpacking.’’_

_‘’Dinner is on the table.’’_

_‘’Thanks (First).’’_

Dean hears your feet as you run into the garage and he smile, opening his arms as you barrel into him. You clutch him almost desperately burrowing as close as you can. Its been a long two weeks since you’ve been this close to him and you want to savour every moment. He has one arm wrapped around your waist and the other on the back of your head; Dean is peppering kisses on the side of your head and you can feel the vibrations of his murmuring.

It’s endearing in a way though you can’t hear a word he is saying you can feel it and it’s comforting to you. There have been many nights where you’ve fallen asleep with a hand on his chest while he talks away. He could be talking about anything, but it doesn’t matter.

You bite back a whimper when he pulls away, ‘’ _Hey there, sweetheart.’’_

_‘’Are you okay?’’_

_‘’I’m fine, hunt went off without a hitch. Finding the little bitch was the difficult part.’’_

_‘’Come on, I made burgers.’’_

~*~

Sam notices it first; you haven’t left Deans side since they’ve been back, where ever he goes you go. You’re more touchy feely that usual, always touching him. You shine under the attention that the shows you and look completely lost when he isn’t near.

He can understand though recently there has been an increase in activity from the supernatural with no explanation so fair. He and Dean have spent a lot of time on the road traveling from one hunt to another. They’ll finish one and get a call or hear about another soon after, it’s taking its toll on them so there is no doubt in his mind that it’s bringing you down as well.

You’re lonely.

There is only so much that one can do to keep themselves busy in the bunker before it gets repetitive and boring.

He needs to talk to his brother.

The next morning, he catches Dean alone in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee, ‘’Hey can I talk to you about (First)?’’

‘’What’s up Sammy?’’

‘’Have you noticed that she’s been acting different recently?’’

Dean looks confused, ‘’What’d you mean?’’

‘’She’s clingier recently.’’ He explains, ‘’Dean, I think she’s lonely.’’

Dean must agree he’s noticed it as well you’ve always remained close to him when he’s been away for a long time but it’s getting more and more painfully obvious. He doesn’t want to leave you, but he doesn’t have a choice. The increased activity has caused the creatures to become more violent and he knows that you can handle yourself, you proved that with the werewolf. He can’t risk it not now.

‘’(First) needs something that can keep her company when we are away, its been what? Months and we don’t have an explanation for what’s causing whatever it is that’s going on out there.’’

‘’So, what do you suggest?’’

Sam gives Dean a look and it’s written all over his face, ‘’Sam no, come on.’’

‘’Dean.’’

~*~

All it took was one pleading look from his brother for Dean to find himself stood outside an animal shelter.

Dean could never say no to his brother.

When he walks inside he can hear dogs barking and he wants to turn around and leave but he knows that it will help you. The receptionist smiles at him, ‘’Hello, can I help you?’’

‘’Yeah, I’m looking at adopting a dog.’’

‘’That’s great! Let me just grab someone who can help you.’’

She disappears for a short while and returns with a guy, ‘’Hey, I’m John.’’

John holds out his hand and Dean shakes it, ‘’Dean.’’

‘’Okay Dean couple of questions, do you have a specific dog you want to look at?’’

‘’I’m looking for a dog for my girlfriend, I travel a lot for work and I can see that she’s feeling lonely.’’

The barking gets louder when John leads him through a door where they keep all the dogs; ‘’Do you want a puppy or an older dog?’’

‘’My girlfriend is deaf, so she needs a dog that can learn signs.’’

John looks to be in though for a moment before he smiles, ‘’I’d suggest a puppy it’ll be easier to train for that and I think I have the perfect dog for you, this way.’’

They have an area just for puppies and Dean would admit it out loud but they’re cute as shit and the urge to sit down with them is strong. ‘’Here we are, this cute little guy is Finn.’’

Finn is an adorable black German Shepard with large floppy ears and huge paws; ‘’He’s the last of his litter and was the runt. He’s been neutered and had all his shots so he’s ready to go.’’

‘’How old is he?’’

‘’Ten weeks.’’

John places Finn into his arms and the puppy settles his head onto his shoulder, okay there is no way he can say no.

‘’I’ll take him.’’

‘’Perfect!’’

He signs the adoption papers and pays the small fee and now he has a new friend, Finn hasn’t moved an inch since he was placed into his arms. The little pup looked confused when Dean placed him on the passenger seat but happily settled down when Dean got in the car, curling up content next to him.

‘’Alright bud let’s go get you some stuff.’’

~*~

_‘’Sam, where’s Dean?’’_

_‘’He went of a quick supply run; he won’t be long.’’_

You sat yourself down next to Sam and you both fell into conversation; he was busy trying to find out what has riled up the supernatural. When the boys where away you’d spend hours, a day researching it yourself but came up short every time.

_‘’When do you think the next hunt will be?’’_

_‘’I know that this is hard for you, Dean and I don’t like being away this much either,’’_ Sam explains, _‘’Hopefully it won’t last for much long.’’_

You smile sadly, _‘’I just miss you guys.’’_

_‘’Hey, come here.’’_

Sam pulled you into an embrace wrapping his arms around you holding you tight, you loved Sam he’s become like a big brother to you over the years. You stayed there until Sam tapped on your shoulder, _‘’Dean’s back.’’_

You sat up and saw that Dean was carrying a box your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _‘’Why do you have a box?’’_

He put the box down on the table, _‘’Come here and find out.’’_

The confused look on your face way adorable as you looked at the box, _‘’Open it.’’_

Slowly you took the top of the box off expecting it something to jump out at you instead a furry little head popped up and looked at you with wide eyes. You looked at Dean in disbelief eyes brimming with tears.

 

_‘’His name is Finn, he’s ten weeks old.’’_

You lifted Finn out of the box and held him close to you he looked at you and licked your nose and that was it, the dam broke, and the tears started to fall. Dean cupped your face with using his thumbs to brush away tears.

 

‘’You okay?’’ He spoke slowly so you could read his lips and you nodded, _‘’I know that you’re lonely so hopefully this little guy will help you feel better when we’re not here.’’_

You couldn’t believe it Dean had always been against having pets, especially dogs. It wasn’t because he hated them, it was because they needed attention and to be looked after and for a hunter it was impossible.

 

_‘’Thank you.’’_

Dean watched as you turned and presented the puppy to Sammy who became a puddle of mush when the tiny creature sniffed at his hand. Finn started wiggling in excitement from all the attention and Sam down right cooed.

 

Later, when Finn starts to tucker out you take him to bed; Dean only had one rule – he stays off the bed – but that rule quickly went out the window when he walked into the bedroom, you where curled up on your side and Finn was tucked into the arm you’d curled around him, head resting on your shoulder. The both of you soundly asleep.

 

Dean couldn’t move him instead he crawled into bed next to the two of you; yeah getting a puppy was a brilliant idea.


End file.
